found
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: Pein and Konan have a daughter.they lost her but have finally have her back.now Kari's life has changed from normal to crazy as she hangs with the members of the Akatsuki.now she has to make a choice.find out what she has to choose in this exicting story.


**What's up everyone? Here is a new story that is in honor of summer. So review and check out my other stories.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"**knock, knock"**

**12 year old Kari walks over and opens her door. She smiles when she see's who was standing there. Sasuke, what are you doing here? Kari come with me. Kari looks at her best friend strangely but follows him out of the door. Sasuke was ahead of her clutching onto her arm, making sure she followed. That was when she noticed the green back pack on his back**

**Kari sees the Konaha gates which meant that they were getting closer to the outside of her so called home. Sasuke stops and turns to look at Kari. Kari I'm leaving to train with orochimaru. Kari stars at him and nods. I understand Sasuke.. Sasuke smiles and reaches into his pocket.**

**He takes out a small box, and hands it to Kari. Kari takes the wrapped box and opens it. Inside was a ring. She took the ring out and examined it closely. On the front it read wait for me. **

**Sasuke lifts Kari's chin up and stars into her light purple eyes. Will you wait for me Kari, until I return. Kari nods. She looks down once more at the ring and slips it onto her left ring finger. When she looks back up her best friend was gone. **

**~ 5 years later~**

**Kari's P.O.V**

**Kari wait up! I turn around and see Sakra and Ino running towards me. I smile. Hey guys. By the time they caught up with me they were out of breath. Tsunade wants to see you Kari. Sakura huffs out. Ino snorts. I glare at Ino. I don't see why Kari has to go see Tsunade all the time when Kari's so weak. Sakura slaps Ino. Don't be mean. I laugh. I don't care Sakra, really I don't.**

**Okay, I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt you know. I run of waving to them. I enter Tsunade's office. I bow my head. You wanted to see me lady Tsunade? Yes Kari. Some of your partners in the ANBU black ops have gone missing. I gasp. It's been happening in the forest where there have been sights on the Akatsuki. Tsunade continues. We have a feeling there looking for someone or for information. She stars at me. Kari, as one of our strongest nin, we want you to go and search for the missing black ops.**

**I nod my head. I understand Tsunade. When will I set out. Go home and get ready you will set out in an hour. I bow my head. I give Tsunade one more look before I disappear in a puff of smoke. **

**I enter my room and put on my ANBU black op uniform. I slide my sword onto it's pouch and I put on my mask. I smile underneath the mask and walk to my window. I step out and jump onto the roof. I look over Konaha and see many of my friends laughing and hanging out. I sigh. **

**I reach the gates to Konaha and walk out into the forest. I stayed in the shadows while I was looking for any sign of movement. After an hour I was getting ready to go back to Konaha when I noticed some one in the shadows. I stop and watch the movement until I feel some one watching me behind. I turn around but I couldn't move my body. **

_**Why can't I move my body?**_** I groan. Then I was walking out of the shadows. But not on my own free will. I stop in front of a large clearing when two people step out of the shadows. I glare at the two people. They both has on black robes with red clouds. One had long blonde hair in a pony tail with some of his hair covering his left eye. He had a huge smirk on his face. The other one had red hair with a look on his face that could kill. His hand was up and I saw Chakra strings attached to his hand.**

**So you're a puppet master? The red head glares at me. We'll be asking the questions. We're looking for a girl named Kari Deva. (made up a last name) **

_**Why are they looking for me?**_** why would I tell you anything? The blonde smiles. Well un…. If you don't tell us what we want to know un. You'll be in a world of pain. **

**I laugh. The blonde glares at me and walks over to where I was stuck. He removes my mask and I glare at him. Now tell us un. Tell me why your looking for this Kari? The red head sighs. Deidara I'm getting impatient. Well Danna blame her un. **_**deidara and Danna? hmm weird names for people in the Akatsuki. **_**it's a mission we have to do un, now tell us what you know about her un.**

**I close my eyes and concentrate. I smirk. I'd run away if I were you two. You shouldn't be threatening us little girl. I laugh. Little girl eh? I open my eyes to revel the Rinnegan. Danna she has the same eyes as leader-Sama un. I can see that brat. So your leader has the Rinnegan? That is none of your business little girl. **

**Are you Kari Deva? I smirk. Maybe I am. Hidan what are you doing here un? I felt something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I groan and open my eyes. I sit up and rub my head. Your finally up un. I turn towards the voice and see the blonde. I'm Deidara un. Where am I? oh your in the Akatsuki base un. And why? The blonde shrugs. Leader-Sama just said to find you and bring you here un. I rub my head again. How exactly did I black out? Oh well Hidan hit you with his sythe un. Oh and I'm supposed to take you to leader-Sama now un. **

**I sigh and stand up. We walk out of the room and enter a long dark hallway. After what seemed like hours of walking we stop in front of a huge door. Deidara knocks and a faint voice calls "come in". deidara opens the door and we walk in. leader-Sama, Kari Deva. Thank you Deidara you may leave now. Deidara nods and walks out of the room closing the door. **

**I look around the room. All I could see was darkness. Why am I here? What do you want with me? I hear a faint chuckle. Now don't tell me you don't remember me. I glare at the shadow that was speaking. I can't even see you. Oh sweet heart she can't see us turn on the lights. A female voice calls out from the darkness. **

**After a moment a light flicks on and I gasp at the two people standing in front of me. **

_**Flashback **_

_**It was a dark night for the Rain village. Rain was pouring harder than usual and 7 year old Kari was running home after a long day at a friends house. Kari was excited to get home since the next day would be her 8th**__** birthday. And knowing her mom and dad they would get the whole village to celebrate.**_

_**After all her dad was the God of the Rain village, or so they called him. Her mother was the Angel of the village. Her mother was Konan, a women who was kind and had a love for Origami. She had blue hair and an Origami flower in her hair. She had a kind smile and was always kind to her people. **_

_**Her father was feared by many nations. He was rarely seen by people but yet they feared him. Kari never understood why. Here father never lost a battle, he had spiky orange hair with many piercing's. he rarely showed emotion but yet Kari always felt the love that her father gave her. He went by Pein, but Kari knew his real name -Nagato-. She loved her father and her mother.**_

_**Mommy, daddy? 7 year old Kari calls out. Kari walked into her house which was dark. Mommy, daddy why's it dark? Kari walked down the hallway towards her parents room. Daddy…. A dark shadow loomed in a corner. Daddy is that you? Come here Kari. The voice called. Kari wasn't sure who this person was, but she knew it wasn't her father. You- you're not my daddy. **_

_**Kari ran from the figure and stopped in the living room. What Kari saw broke her heart. Tears spilled down her face as she looked at her mother and fathers unmoving bodies. No! daddy, mommy! Then the laughing started. Why did you kill them? The laughing grew louder. Afraid, Kari runs out of her house with the images of her mother and father -unmoving- burned into her head. **_

_**End flashback**_

**Tears were spilling down my face as I take in the sight. Is- is it really you two? Oh sweet heart. I run into my mom's out stretched hands and bury my face into her clock. She rubs my back and I smile. Mom, your alive. I let go and walk over to my father. Dad…. My little angel is grown up. I smile and throw my arms around my dad. **

**I step back and stare at the two. You're the leader of the Akatsuki, dad? Ah, yes I am. I smirk. I'm shocked that your in it to mom. My mom smiles. Let's go to the living room angel. Yeah, she can meet the other members. I smile at my parents and walk out with them. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**We enter the living room and my mouth drops. Starring at me was eight guys in Akatsuki robes. I smirk and wave shyly. Introduce yourselves Akatsuki. Hn, Itachi. A raven headed boy with red eyes says. I'm Kisame. I star back at a guy that looked like a shark. Were Zetsu.** a plant that was black and white called out.

I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! I laugh at a boy with an orange mask with spiky black hair. Deidara smiles. You know me. I smile at Deidara. Yeah, yeah Deidara. I'm Sasori. The red head growls. I smirk at Sasori. He smirks back, which shocked me. I'm Kakuzu, a guy with green eyes and a mask says. Oh and I'm Hidan bitch. A boy with purple eyes and sliver hair yells.

My mom walks over to Hidan and smacks him. Ow what was that for woman? That's for cussing at my daughter. I smirk as all of the members of the akatsuki -other than Itachi and Sasori -jaws drop. What un? Konan are you serious? Hidan yells. Yes she is and I'm her father. I smile at my parents.

Yeah you heard them I'm their daughter. I smile. She is now a member of the Akatsuki and you will all treat her with the same respect that you show me. Is that understood? Yes Leader-Sama. I laugh as they all say it at the same time.

Deidara walks over to me and smiles. Welcome to the Akatsuki Kari un. I smile at Deidara. Can I show her to her room Leader-Sama un? I suppose you can Deidara. Thank you leader-Sama un. Deidara grabs my wrist and pulls me along behind him as we walk down the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I laugh at Deidara and Sasori as they continue to fight about their art. It has been three weeks since I reunited with my parents and joined the Akatsuki, and I was loving every second of it. What's your take Kari hmm? I look over at Deidara. What? Who's art is better mine or Danna's un. Both. I smile. Sasori chuckles. I can tell you don't like picking sides. I smirk at Sasori. You can say that again Sasori. I laugh.

I yawn. Tired un? I blush. Maybe a little. Well it is late un. I stand up and head for the door. I'll come with you. I turn my head and see Sasori standing up. You don't have to Sasori. Maybe but I am. I smirk and walk out of the room with Sasori beside me. We walk in silence until we make it to my room.

We walk in and I turn towards Sasori. See you tomorrow Sasori. I smirk. He smirks and walks out of the room. I yawn again and change into my night cloths. I lay down in my bed a doze off.

Okay tell me how you liked it. R&R people it keeps me writing


End file.
